The Skellington Family
by after-the-funeral
Summary: this thakes place in halloweentown, about 13 years after the movie took place.  Jack is married to Sally and so far they have two kids named Sid, age 12, and Jackie, age 5.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold autumn day, just like any other day in Halloween town. Jack was coming home from his "job" going to the town hall to plan the next Halloween with the mayor. As he walked up the stairs, approaching the door, he could already hear screams inside the house. Hideous, bloodcurdling screams. It made Jack proud. He entered the house to see his 5 year old daughter, Jackie, literally screaming her lungs out at her older brother, Sid, who was almost 12 years old.

"DAD!!! "Screamed Jackie, "Thank God you're home!!! Sid was being mean to me all day!!!"  
Jack sighed "okay Sid what did you do this time?"  
"I didn't do a goddamn thing! Jackie was the one that was…"  
Jack cut him off "we don't use that kind of language in this house Sid."  
"It's not a bad word it's in the bible!"  
If Jack had skin his face would be red at the moment, "That's it Sid go to your room!"

Sid angrily marched up to his room muttering "toothpick assed bastard!" his breath…that is…if he had any.  
Even though Sid and his dad didn't always agree they were more in common that they thought. Sid looked almost exactly like Jack, he was thin, and a skeleton. The only difference was he wasn't tall…yet, and as soon as Jackie was big enough to pick up a butcher knife she "accidentally" threw a butcher knife at his skull a few years ago and he had to get staples in his skull. Sid dreamed about being the next pumpkin king, but his sister was scarier, which only made him hate her more. Jackie would embarrass him, steal his things and bury them in the cemetery, tattle on him, make up stories to his parents about him to get him in trouble, and his dad was proud of her, and not him.

If Jackie was a boy she would be the perfect Pumpkin King. Her screams were almost as scary as her dad's, and she was even born on Halloween, unlike her brother who was conceived on Halloween (long story!). She looked like her mom, she was covered in stitches, red hair, lopsided lips. The only differences were her hair went to her shoulders and with a black bow in it that had a little skull on it. She knew that her brother longed to be the as scary as her dad and be the next pumpkin king, she knew how much her brother wanted Jack to be proud of him. So she knew that she could get revenge by being scarier than him, she knew how much it hurt him…and she loved it. She hated her brother, he teased her, called her names that she didn't know the meanings of, pulled her hair, grossed her out, and tattled on her.

"Where's your mother Jackie?" asked Jack.  
"She's up in her room," said Jackie, "She said that she didn't feel good so she went to lie down."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack marched up the spiral staircase that led to his room as Sid was screaming into his pillow and Jackie was laughing at him outside his door. He knocked lightly on the door and then entered. He saw his wife Sally lying on the bed with a pillow over her head.

"How are you feeling today Sally?"Said Jack.  
"Not so good," Sally said with a moan.  
Jack sat next to Sally on the bed and started to rub her oversized belly. Even though he was a man he knew that being pregnant was no fun.  
"Jack, remember we have the ultrasound tomorrow." Sally said with a smile.  
"I know, do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?"  
"I'm not sure. Jack do you think I was this big at 6 months at my last pregnancy?"  
"That was a while ago, why do you ask?"  
"Either I'm getting fat or we're going to have twins."

Jack laughed and snuggled closer to Sally. He wasn't going to say anything but he wished that she wasn't pregnant so they could "have fun." Sally leaned over and gave Jack a kiss and before he could return the favor he heard another scream. It was Jackie again, her scream was so loud it probably frightened the baby Sally was carrying. Sally shivered and let out a moan and covered her head with a pillow.

"Jack can you go down there and stop the screaming please?! It's giving me a headache and it's not good for the baby."  
"Okay Sally, let me see what they're fighting about THIS time."  
Before he could get halfway down the stairs Jackie was running up them with tears running down her face.  
"DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDY!!!! Sid said the F word!!!"  
"No I didn't!!" Yelled Sid from inside his room, "I haven't even left my room!!!"  
Jack marched inside Sid's room, he had to get to the bottom of this.  
"If you haven't left the room than why is Jackie crying?"  
"She's faking it! If I really did say the F word than why would that make her cry?"  
Jack turned to look at Jackie, "Well!!!"  
Jackie had been busted and she knew it. She let out the most terrifying, ear piercing, blood curdling scream.  
"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Sally  
"Kids knock the fuck off alright! Your mother is…"  
Jackie cut him off, "OHHHHHHHHHHHH DADDY SAID THE F WORD!!! I'M TELLING MOMMIE!!!!!!!!"

As Jackie was running up the stairs to tell her hormonal, tired, mother about Jack using profanity in front of a 12 year old and a 5 year old, and Sid fell off the bed literally laughing his skeleton ass off, Jack thought to himself "this is going to be a LOOOOOOOONG pregnancy."


	3. Chapter 3

The day had arrived. It was time to figure out whether there was going to be a new pumpkin prince or princess. Jack opened the door to his hearse so Sally could walk in. Jackie and Sid were going to come along but the day before when Sid was lying on the floor laughing at Jack for saying fuck in front of them he said "THAT IS SOME FUNNY SHIT RIGHT THERE!!!" so he got to stay home. And Jackie had to stay home because she was lying about her brother in the first place.

After Jack had given the vampire baby-sitter the his cell phone number to call if she had any questions, helped Sally into the hearse, and waved good bye he asked Sally "Isn't it sad?"

"Isn't what sad?"  
"Our son is 12 years old and we can't even trust him enough to baby-sit his sister without killing her."  
"It's just a phase, the sad thing is the language Sid uses…I wonder where he got it from?" Sally said sarcastically.  
"Am I really that bad?"  
Jack had a nasty habit of using foul language when he got home from work. It was so monotonous to him and the first time he tried to make life fun everything got totally screwed up and the only thing he could do was cuss out the mayor. He would say things like…"The mayor can kiss my ass for all I care, I'm tired of this shit I really am, The mayor can go fuck a duck for all I care, Every fucking day the mayor starts bitchin' at me 'Jack, Jack we need to get ready for Halloween' this is bull shit. Don't look at me I didn't vote for that bastard!" You get the point.  
"Oh yes. Jack, do you think we'll have any more kids after this?"  
"Probably not."  
"Why not?"  
"We can barely handle the ones we have and you look so tired, I don't think you can take much more…no offense.  
"None taken, I see what you mean. I always wanted a big family."  
"I know you do."  
"Maybe we'll get lucky and have twins."  
"It gives me a headache just thinking about it."  
"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to trick you into getting me pregnant, I mean…If I would off known I wouldn't of….I'm so sorry"  
"It's going to be okay. We're at the hospital."


	4. Chapter 4

Wile Jack and Sally were at the hospital Sid and Jacky decided to have a little fun with the baby sitter (not the kind Jack and Sally had that started this whole pregnancy business!!!). The baby-sitter, Vamptessa, was approaching them with an educational video in her hands and a sinister smile on her pale face when Jackie let out one of her famous screams. Vamptessa fell over in shock while Sid gagged and tied her up and Jackie and Sid decided to go walk around town a bit. Jackie walked over to her bff's house, who was a witch, and Sid went to go vandalize the mayor's house, because he caused his dad such anger and stress and he was really bored!

After about an hour of biting the ropes with her sharp fangs Vamptessa got out. She looked everywhere for them only to remember that after they tied her up she heard Sid say…"Fuck this! I'm gonna go vandalize Halloween Town!" and Jackie said "I'm going to go to Raven's house!" Vamptessa quickly picked up the phone and dialed the # Jack gave her.

Meanwhile, Jack and Sally were on their way home. Jack could already see all the diapers that he'd have to change and Sally couldn't see anything because her eyes were so full of tears.

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry!!! I didn't mean for things to turn out this way. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!!! You have every right to be mad at me!!!"  
"There there Sally. I'm just as responsible for you getting pregnant as you are. It's not your fault. Don't worry. Just think of how nice it's going to be in 3 months to hold them for the very first time."  
Just as Jack said that he heard the phone ring. Sally picked it up because Jack was driving. With tears in her voice she answered "Hello"  
"MRS. SKELLINGTON THANK GOD!!!!!!!" answered a teenage girl with a Transylvanian accent "SID AND JACKIE RAN OFF AND THEY…"  
"Wait, how did you let them run off?!"  
"Sid gagged and tied me up and they ran off."  
"SID!!! Well, did they say where they went?"  
"Yeah, Sid was going to vandalize the Mayor's house and Jackie was going to her friend's house."  
"Which friend?!"  
"Uhh…I think it was Raven or something….yes it was Raven."  
"We're on our way back. It'll be about 10 minutes. Try to find Sid."  
"Will do, how was the ultrasound? Boy or girl?"  
"Both, twins."


	5. Chapter 5

Sid was spray painting on the wall of the mayor's house. He borrowed some spray paint from an absent citizen and he drew a picture of a skeleton hand flipping the bird and some unbearably funny slogans. Raven wasn't home so Jackie found her brother and threw rocks at the windows of the Mayor's house. Jackie and Sid were working together for what they thought was a good cause until Jackie found this humungous rock and she couldn't resist throwing it at her brother. It nailed him in the back of the head and it was so heavy e fell forward and his face hit the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"  
"You aren't supposed to cuss."  
"Oh yeah well you aren't supposed to be throwing rocks at my head…or the windows."  
"You aren't supposed to be writing graphite on the Mayor's house."  
"OH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!?!?!?" Sid said as he kicked some gravel on his sister.

Jackie lashed out at her brother and pretty soon it was an all out war! They were cussing, biting, spitting, kicking, punching, choking, clawing, everything! They would of killed each other if the cops didn't show up! Vamptessa didn't know where Raven lived so she called the cops and told them about Sid vandalizing the Mayor's place.

"I am very VERY disappointed in you two!" Said an angry Jack to his 2 kids that were sitting on the couch.  
"I'm sorry dad." Said Jackie  
"I can't even leave you two alone for an hour without you two getting into trouble!!! Who's idea was this anyway!!!"  
"That would be mine, I'm sorry dad." Said Sid.  
"You damn well should be! You owe the mayor, Vamptessa, your sister, and us an apology. Same goes for you Jackie."  
"Sorry mom…sorry dad." Said Jackie and Sid in unison.  
"Now go to bed! You two are grounded!"  
"For how long?" Asked Jackie.  
"Your mother and I will have to talk about it."

Later, Jack went u to his room where sally already was. She had been there ever since they came home because she was to tired and sore to talk to the kids with Jack. Jack told Sally all about what he said to them.  
"I think Sid should be grounded longer, it was his idea after all. Then again…Jackie started the fight. What do you think?" Said Jack  
"You got to cut him some slack…after all he did admit it was his fault."  
"I am beyond cutting him slack, both of them for that matter! These kids are out of control!"  
"Didn't you ever do anything like this when you were they're age?"  
"No, then again, I didn't have any siblings. Maybe I would of?"  
Sally got closer to Jack and began to rub his shoulders "How about we ground both of them the same amount of time. How's 2 weeks sound?"  
"Make it 3."  
"3 Weeks it is."


	6. Chapter 6

As Sally was rubbing Jack's shoulders Jack felt her belly in the small of his back. It put him in a better mood and how he wished that she wasn't pregnant so they could make love.  
"Do you want me to give the kids a little talk in the morning or do you want to?" Said Sally  
"I'll do it."  
"Speaking of a 'little talk' don't you think it's about time you gave Sid 'the talk'?"  
"Don't you think it's a little soon?"  
"He's 12 years old. I think now is a pretty good time. Just don't give him too much info."   
"Don't you think that after I give him 'the talk' that he'll have a hard time looking at us without thinking of how you ended up pregnant?"  
"Why do you think that?"  
"When my dad told me I had a hard time looking at pregnant ladies without thinking of how they got pregnant."  
"But you got over that didn't you?"  
"Yes, Sally you're so smart, I don't know where I'd be without you."  
"Same here."  
That morning, after Jack told the kids that they had to apologize to everybody and clean off the walls he waited till Sid went to his room, because after all he was grounded and he didn't have anything else to do, to give him 'the talk.'  
"Sid there's something I wanted to talk to you about."  
"What did I do this time?"  
"Well I think that you're old enough and I just wanted to give you 'the talk.'"  
"About what?"  
"Sex."  
Sid didn't say anything but he was thinking 'oh shit!'


	7. Chapter 7

After Jack gave Sid the 'little talk' Sid had to bend down to pick up his jaw, which had fallen off. Sid was stunned! He couldn't believe what Jack and Sally had done!!!

"Any other questions?" Asked Jack  
"Just plain wrong dad, just plain wrong."  
"I thought that at first, you'll understand as you get older."  
"You guys must of wanted a baby REALLY bad to do that sick stuff!"  
"Well…actually…your mom's current pregnancy was an accident."  
"You mean you guys did that for fun?! Or what?! WHAT?! Explain!"  
Jack sighed, "Okay part 2, marital sex and protection. We've got a lot of ground to cover."  
The next 3 weeks went by fast. It took a while to get the paint off the walls but Jack's 'little talk' with Sid seemed to last longer. And soon it was Halloween and Sally was 7 months Pregnant, than 8 months, and finally she was 9 months, and it was Christmas time.

"Jack."  
"Yes Sally?"  
"It's about time we thought of a name for the twins after all they're due in less than a month."  
"Okay, it's a boy and a girl, do you want rhyming names?"  
"If we could think of any rhyming by and girl names."  
"let me think," Jack paused for a few minutes, "I can't think of any rhyming boy and girl names."  
"Well let's have the names go with one another."  
"How about Edgar Allan and Annabel Lee?"  
"Can't we think of something that isn't scary? I know we live in Halloween Town but…let's just keep brainstorming. My due dates' on Christmas so keep that in mind."  
"What would be a good Christmas name? For the boy how about…Chris?"  
"That's a good one, what about Holly for the girl?"  
"I like that! Chris and holly it is!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chris and Holly were due in only a matter of days. Their kicking caused Sally tremendous pain, and she was very moody. She was so big she could barely get around, so she stayed in bed all of the time. She couldn't sleep most nights, Chris and Holly liked to kick and play at that time. She was counting down the days till Christmas. Jack on the other hand was slowly but surely adjusting. One day he put his would be ear up to her belly, he didn't hear a heartbeat which meant one thing, skeleton twins! That's what made Jack more excited about their arrival.  
Sid and Jackie were behaving better. Not because they were afraid of getting into trouble but because it would soon be Christmas. Santa would visit Halloween Town, it took a while but he came around, he realized that Jack had good intensions and he never tried to "improve" another holiday afterwards.  
Things were going well, except for Sally being in tremendous pain, until Jack got a letter in the mail. As soon as he saw who it was from he ripped it open and read it. He was so excited! He came running into the house with the news.  
"Guess who I got a letter from?!" Jack said happily.  
"Who?" asked Sid, Jackie, and Sally in unison.  
"I got a letter from Santa. And it says…"  
"Isn't that fat old dude that tried to rape mom?" Said Sid in a sarcastic tone.  
"Ha ha very funny Sid," Said Sally, who was on the couch, "Ignore the oldest child."  
"Well it says that we are welcome to spend Christmas in his house in Christmas town this year."  
"YAY! WE GET TO GO TO SANTA'S! WE GET TO GO TO SANTA'S!" said Jackie as she danced around the room with her little rag doll in her hands.  
"I DON'T WANNA GET MOLESTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sid as he ran outside of the house. Everyone knew that he was trying to be funny.  
"That kid is really starting to scare me…and not in a good way either. Sally, do you think you're up for the trip?"  
"I don't know. The twins are due in a matter of days, they could come anytime.  
"Mommy PLEASE!!! I want to go so badly!!!!!!! They have hospitals there."  
"Well…I guess we can…"  
Jackie cut her off, "YAY! Thank you mommy!"  
It didn't take long before everything was packed and loaded into the hearse. As Jack was loading their suitcases he noticed that Sally brought a diaper bag with her. Jack knew that the twins would probably be delivered while they were away, but why should he worry, after all Sally did agree to go.  
Jack thought long and hard about this whole pregnancy thing, as he drove to Christmas Town. He remembered the night, he and Sally got close, the lights were low, the kids were in bed, the door was locked, and it was the perfect night. He asked Sally if it was "safe" and Sally told him that it was "that time of the month" so Jack thought it was safe. It turned out that she made it up so he could get her pregnant, and he did. When Sally found out Jack was furious, how could she do something like this to him? Then Jack realized how badly Sally wanted another kid, it was the wrong thing for her to do but he couldn't stay mad long, after all what's done is done. And as he drove to Christmas town he turned to look at Sally. She had one hand on her belly and one on her head, and Jack thought about turning back but after all what's done is done.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time they got to Christmas Town it was around noon on Christmas Eve. And after hours of sitting in the hearse they were very hyper. As soon as Jack helped Sally out of the car they were greeted by Mrs. Claus.  
"Hello! I see you two are expecting a little one, and I see that you already have two children. My my how the years fly by! What are their names?"  
"Well my oldest one is Sid, he's 12, the youngest is Jackie, she just turned 6 on Halloween, and Sally," Jack reached over to rub her belly, "Is pregnant with a set of twins. We're gonna name them Chris and Holly."  
"How nice, Sally, when are you due?"  
"Well, my due dates tomorrow."  
"Well than what are you doing here!? Come inside, you need to lie down."  
"Mrs. Claws is there a hospital around here?"  
"Yes, we have one for if the elves get sick or injured."  
"Good because I think that I'm gonna need it."  
Later, it was starting to get dark out, and it was time for Santa to get ready to deliver his presents to the good boys and girls. Sally was lying on the couch, Jack was rubbing her shoulders, and Sid and Jackie were being good, after all it was Christmas time. All was well until Mrs. Claus ran into the room with some bad news.  
"I have some bad news."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Santa's sick. He can't deliver presents to the children this year. Unless…"  
"Unless what?" Jack asked  
"Unless you deliver the presents for him."  
"WHAT?! Don't you remember how I fuc…." Jack looked around the room and realized that his kids were in there, "screwed up Christmas last time!?"  
"You didn't screw up DELIVERING the presents, you screwed up MAKING them."  
"PLEASE DADDY!!!" Asked Jackie.  
"Well…alright."  
They didn't have time to make Jack a Santa outfit, they did let him wear the hat though. The elves had already loaded all the presents into the sleigh and Jack was already to go. He gave his kids and his wife a kiss and he was off. Sally waddled her way outside to see Jack take off. While he was gone Sally took some scraps of fabric and began to sew some clothes for the new babies. Jackie was playing with her dolls…voodoo dolls that is. And Sid was experiencing some sudden back and neck aches. After a while of making her brother moan from pain Jackie hid her dolls and went to sit with her mom.  
"Mom can you give me a sewing lesson?"  
"Sure thing honey, the first thing you have to do is hold the needle like…"  
"Like what? Mom are you okay?"  
"My water just broke."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I'm having the babies."


	10. Chapter 10

Sally was lying on the floor. She was in labor and it wasn't fun. Mrs. Claus had just called the paramedics, Sid was holding his mom's hand, and Jackie was puking in a bucket, which didn't make her mom feel any better.  
"Do you want me to call Jack?" Asked Mrs. Clause.  
"Just…wait," Sally said between breaths, "It…will…only…make…him…worry…more…if…he…hurries….to…get…here…he…might…miss…houses."  
"Okay then."  
"How…long…will…it…be?"  
"Till Jack comes back or till the paramedics arrive."  
"BOLTH!!!" Sally said with a scream.  
"It will be a few hours till Jack arrives. A matter of minutes for the paramedics."  
Just as she finished the phone rang.  
"Hello…yes this is she…oh really…are you sure…have you tried pushing the ambulance…oh…okay what do I need to do."  
"This doesn't sound too good."  
"SHUT UP SID!!!" screamed Sally.  
Mrs. Clause walked into the room with a worried look on her face.  
"The paramedics are caught in a snowdrift. They can't make it."  
"Can't…you…just…drive…me…to…the…hospital?"  
"The roads are blocked there too. We're gonna have to have the baby here."  
"OH MY GOD!!! THIS IS BULLSHIT!!!"  
"Mommy don't say that!" said Jackie  
"Jackie she's going into labor for God's sake! I think you can forgive her for that." Said Sid  
"No yelling kids. Santa's sleeping and your mom's having a baby here. You kids might have to go into the guest room while your mom has the baby."  
"No fair I wanna watch!" said Sid.  
"Are you sure? It gets pretty bloody and gross."  
"I'm from Halloween Town Mrs. Clause. I LIKE that kind of stuff."  
"Sally is it okay?"  
"WHATEVER GETS THE TWINS HERE QUICKER!!!"

Meanwhile, Jack was flying the sleigh delivering the presents while his wife was delivering the twins. It brought back so many fond and not so fond memories. It occurred to him that on that night so many years ago he had fallen in love with Sally. The Halloween afterwards he married Sally, and on their wedding night conceived Sid. He remembered that night, while the where wolves were howling into the night, the witches cackling, the ghosts moaning, and everybody was celebrating Halloween, and Jack and Sally were having "fun." Sally asked him if he was ready for kids and he said that he wasn't sure. At the time Jack wanted kids but not yet. Then after he saw Sally's dress fell to the floor he wanted kids more than anything in the world. He laughed at the thought as he approached the next house. It turned out that this was his last house that he had to go to. He put all the non scary toys in the stockings and noticed that one of the gifts was a baby doll for the little girl. _Somebody's going to have a baby, Jack thought. He realized that he was going to be a father again when he hurried back to Christmas Town._


	11. Chapter 11

Before Jack even entered Santa's house he heard screams…and not the good kind either. No, it wasn't Jackie screaming it was Sally. Jack kicked the door open and he saw Sally, lying on the floor, in a pool of blood, giving birth to Chris and Holly. Sid was holding his mom's hand and it looked like Sid really didn't want to be there right now.   
"Thank God your home!!! Can you help us?" Asked Mrs. Clause.  
"Sure. Why aren't you guys at the hospital?"  
"There's a snowdrift and we can't make it."  
"OH JACK THANK GOD YOUR BACK!!!" yelled Sally  
"How long have you been in labor?"  
"About 5 hours."  
"I think I'm gonna puke." Said Sid.  
Jack sat next to Sally and held her hand while Mr. I like that kind of blood and screaming stuff I can handle anything (a.k.a Sid) ran into the guest room where his sister was. It took a while but the twins were finally delivered on Christmas morning. The paramedics arrived shortly after the twins were born. Hey helped clean up the mess and they checked to see if Sally and the twins were okay. They said that they looked perfectly healthy and that Sally should get plenty of rest.  
Sally sat on the bed with the twins in her arms. Everyone was gathered around her, even Santa. It turned out that all he had was a headache so he could of delivered the presents after all. They were both so little and they looked exactly like the other. The only difference was Chris was wrapped in a blue blanket and Holly in a pink one, and Holly had some…well…holly on her little skull that looked like a little bow that Mrs. Clause put there. They both looked so cute. Jack and Sally were smiling the whole time, Mrs. Clause and Santa felt like grandparents, Jackie was happy to have a little sister, and Sid was happy to have a little brother.  
"They're so cute! You two should be very proud." Said Santa  
"Thank you. I guess 9 months of whacky hormones, intense pain, and 10 hours of labor was worth it."  
Sally handed the twins over to Jack and he got to hold them for the very first time. Mr. and Mrs. Clause left the room to let The Skellington family have some bonding time together. The little ones were sleeping soundly in Jack's arms and he fell in love with them right away.   
"Daddy can I hold them?" asked Jackie.  
"Let your brother hold them first."  
"Ha ha!!!" laughed Sid.  
"WHY!?"  
"Because he's older and you might drop them."  
And you can probably guess what happened next. Jackie let out one of her infamous screams and it woke the twins up. They started crying and Sally gave her daughter a stern look. Jack sighed and told the twins "Welcome to the Skellington family little ones."


	12. Chapter 12

A few days after Christmas Jack, Sally, Jackie, Sid, and now Chris and Holly went home. And as soon as Sally was able to walk again her and Jack went to spiral hill, where they had their first kiss, and where Jack proposed to Sally. They brought the phone with them so incase Chris and Holly started crying they could hurry back, lucky for them they just got them to fall asleep before they left and if Jackie didn't start screaming they would sleep at least for a good hour.  
"Jack, remember our first kiss?"  
"Yes, ya know Sally, when you got pregnant with Chris and Holly I wasn't sure if we could handel it. They're pretty good so far. They don't cry very often and so far Jackie and Sid don't hate them."  
Sally laughed, she remembered when she was pregnant with Jackie. As soon as Sid found out that he was getting a little sister instead of a brother he hated her. She tried to give Jack a kiss on his would be lips but she missed and kissed his neck because he was so tall. Jack got "aroused" so he stuck his hand down Sally's dress.  
"What time?" asked Jack  
"How about now."  
"Right here, Right now?"  
"'C'mon the bigger the risk the bigger the pleasure. There's no body around."  
Jack reached in his back pocket and pulled out a condom. Let's just say that things got interesting.  
Meanwhile, Sid and Jackie were babysitting their new siblings. They were sleeping soundly in their little rooms and before they left Sally sewed the rest of Jackie's mouth shut so she wouldn't scream…without Jack's knowledge. Sid was watching 1950's B-Rated horror movies, and Jackie was trying to get the stitches off of her mouth.  
"HA HA HA!!! You got your mouth sewed up!" Sid said mockingly.  
Jackie took a grabbed one of the threads and ripped very hard and it came out. The problem was she ripped TOO hard and it took all of the thread out of her mouth and she had nothing to hold her sad slash of a mouth together so she couldn't even talk.   
"OMG I CAN SEE YOUR SKULL!!! HA HA!!!"  
Jackie started to cry. Her mouth was starting to bleed and she couldn't talk so she just cried.  
"Serves you right bitch!"  
Jackie got really pissed so she ran u to Sid and started punching him.  
"Ouch stop!"  
Pretty soon they were in an all out war…again. And after Sid threw the remote at Jackie but she ducked and it broke the window.  
"Oh shit dad's gonna kick my ass!"  
Pretty soon Chris and Holly were crying.  
"Oh shit, looks like we got to call mom and dad. They are gonna kill us when we get back."  
Jackie tried to say "We've got to face the music sometime," but it wouldn't come out.  
Sid picked up the phone and began to call his parents. He could hear taps playing at his funeral already.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack and Sally were lying together at the top of spiral hill. They were exhausted from some of the "stuff" they did earlier and they knew that it was about time to head back but why now, after all the kids didn't call yet. Jack snuggled closer to sally and he gave her a kiss.  
"I love you Jack."  
"I love you too," Jack said as he traced his finger along the stitches on her head. Then he traced it down along the stitches by her neck that went down to her chest. She looked so pretty in the moonlight. He was about to kiss her again when the phone rang.  
"Damn! Well I guess nothing good ever lasts."  
Sally started to put her clothes back on as Jack answered the phone.  
"Hello."  
"Dad the twins are crying again."  
"Okay we'll be back in a few minutes. How were things?"  
"Uhh…okay."  
"Okay Sid what did you break this time?"  
"The window."  
"How the hell did that happen?!"  
"Well…Jackie was getting in one of her 'moods' again and she was…"  
"So you got in another fight."  
"Yeah."  
"Okay we'll be back soon. You're grounded."  
"That didn't sound too good." Said Sally.  
"Sid and Jackie got in another fight and Sid broke the goddamned window!"  
"When will they learn?"  
Jack got all of his clothes back on and they went back home.  
"Jack, I have something to tell you."  
"Don't tell me that you're pregnant again."  
Sally laughed, "No that's not it."  
"Well what do you want to tell me?"  
"I kinda…sewed Jackie's mouth shut before we left."  
"Why?!"  
"I didn't want her to start screaming while we were gone. I wanted to spend some time with you and I didn't want her to ruin it."  
"I can see why. You do realize that some people would think that's child abuse?"  
"Yes, we're almost at the house and I can already hear crying. And it doesn't sound like it's just Chris and Holly either."  
They entered the house to see Sid sitting in the corner rocking back in forth, whenever he broke something Jack got pissed and when Jack got pissed HE GOT PISSED. Jackie was crying on the floor with a bloody mouth, and the twins were in their rooms crying.  
"Oh my God just look at you Jackie!" said Sally.  
"Oh my God just look at that window!" Jack said sarcastically, "That window's coming out of your allowance young man!"  
"What allowance!?"  
"That's enough of your smart ass remarks go to your room!"  
Sally was wiping the blood off of Jackie's face.  
"Oh baby mommy's so sorry. Mommy didn't know any better. Let mommy make it all better. Jack can you take care of the twins, I've got to sew Jackie's mouth together."  
"Okay but come up to help as soon as your done."  
As Jack walked up the stairs he remembered how much fun him and Sally had just an hour ago. It was unlikely but he wished that they would have the energy after they got the twins to go to sleep to do it again.


End file.
